diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter
|previous = Sniper |tier = 3 |next = Predator Streamliner X Hunter (old) |barrel = Cannons (2) |id = 22}} The is a Class that upgrades from Sniper. It is a Tier 3 tank and can upgrade to the Predator or to the Streamliner. Design The Hunter retains its old Sniper Barrel. It also has a wide Tank Barrel overlapping the Sniper Barrel, allowing it to fire two Bullets in one shot. Technical Using its two Barrels, the Hunter has an increased DPS(Damage Per Second) when compared to its predecessor, the Sniper. One Barrel shoots a small Bullet while the other shoots a normal-sized one, both moving at the same velocity. The smaller Barrel has a slight spread. The tank’s Bullet speed is slightly decreased. This tank’s Barrels barely have any recoil at all. Strategy *Strong Against: Slow tanks, tanks that are unaware of it. *Weak Against: Fast tanks, high Reload tanks, high DPS tanks, Sniper Class tanks with higher FoV(Field of View), Drone Classes. As the Hunter The Hunter is perhaps the worst tank in the game for farming, due to its low Reload speed. Upgrading Bullet Damage and Bullet Speed, and Reload is perhaps your best bet for surviving. Try to move toward the middle while sniping Blue Pentagons and enemies. Do not go for Alpha Pentagons as they are incredibly durable. Hunters will take a very long time farming them due to their large amount of health. The Hunter is not good at fighting other tanks with high Movement Speed since they will easily dodge the Hunter’s shots, unless you are good at aiming. It is also not good at fighting tanks with high Reload. Ironically, the Hunter is weak against its own Class too, the Bullets from other Sniper Class tanks can penetrate through the Hunter’s bullets, and other Classes usually have a bigger field of view than the Hunter, even another Hunter itself could be a problem because all Sniper Class tanks are slow moving. Conversely, the Hunter is incredibly good at sniping low-Level tanks due to its single-volley damage. Begin hunting tanks of your own, or even higher Level in order to gain points. It can be also good against very slow tanks. Try to shoot around their bullets and hit them directly, and you can kill them in a couple of shots, you may take advantage of other Sniper Class tanks if you are willing to be killed and respawn at a lower Level. Against the Hunter A Destroyer class works well against it, due to the Hunter's slow movement and low recoil, it is an easy target for a Destroyer class. Be wary of the Hunter's bullets that may destroy your large bullet, recoil against the Hunter is a good choice as well, but must have high Body Damage and Max Health since the Hunter's bullets may deal a lot of damage. Bullet spammers, like the Triplet or the Penta Shot can encounter it, attacking on it's back is an option. So when the Hunter turns around, due to the fast damage against him/her, he/she will find out that their Hunter is low on health. Then take down the last bit of it's health before it regenerates health. An Overlord or a Necromancer can take it down too, the Overlord can attack the Hunter's back with a lot of drone damage, also with getting most of your drones past the Hunter's bullets with high penetration. On the other hand, a Necromancer can use a lot of drones and swarm the Hunter, while the Hunter cannot destroy all the drones in time. History *The Hunter has gone through more changes to its fighting style than any other tank. Initially, it had two Bullets, both the size of the cannon which shot it and both quite fast. This was changed probably because of how powerful it would be. Later, it was modified to shoot a group of 6-8 pellets, all significantly slow like a shotgun. After a while and much backlash, it was reverted to the original bigger-smaller two shot tank again, except with smaller and slightly slower Bullets. It was part of the June 13, 2016 power buff as well. During the July 4 update, its firing style was reversed to match the new X Hunter firing style. *The Hunter used to upgrade into the X Hunter, which was merged with the Predator and thus removed. Achievements *'Huntin'' — Upgrade to Hunter Trivia *The Hunter is a meme on many Diep.io-related websites, due to the fact that it is often considered ‘weaker’ than other classes (and the fact that it used to be unable to Upgrade further before the X-Hunter and the Predator were added). *On the mobile version, the Hunter fires more Bullets than in the computer version. zh:Hunter es:Hunter fr:Hunter pl:Hunter ru:Hunter vi:Hunter de:Hunter Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Old Classes Category:Checked